1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feed container for pet birds, and more particularly, to a feed container for pet birds, the container being usable as a package on the market as well as a feeder for household use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, dry food for pet birds is sold in a paper bag or box. The users transfer a necessary amount of food from the bag to their feeder every day or every other day. It may be a pleasure for some pet lovers to do it, but it is troublesome for many others, especially people working outside.
Recently, automatic feeders have been developed, and are widely used. For example, Japanese Utility Model No. 56(1981)-36269 discloses an automatic feeder which enables the food in the container to drop into the feeder to lay in the stock in an automatic manner. However, the feeders are stained with birds' droppings as time goes. It is necessary to clean the feeders with water. This is a nasty and insanitary work even for pet lovers.